


of blankets and binder clips

by nomadicdeer (someonestolemycoffee)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Rim job, Shameless Smut, Smut, adam dirty talks a little i guess, blanket fort, idk how to tag send fucking help, no insertion, no plot really, post-trk, pynch - Freeform, sweet boyfriends wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemycoffee/pseuds/nomadicdeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam will stay at the Barns overnight, on the condition that they build a blanket fort. And far be it from Ronan to deny him this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of blankets and binder clips

**Author's Note:**

> hi enjoy my Gay Shit™

The Barns had fallen quiet. The house felt empty after everyone had left. Ronan sat in his father’s office chair, blanket drawn around his shoulders. He was alone, even Opal going with Blue to 300 Fox Way. Footsteps in the hall startled him; he picked up the knife sitting casually on the desk, holding it up in case it was a particularly unfriendly dream thing.

“I thought you would have left by now,” Ronan muttered, lowering his knife. Adam stood in the doorway. He had left everyone to let themselves out only minutes ago.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Adam replied, stepping in and standing in front of the desk. Wordlessly, he moved around it and lowered the blanket-hood from Ronan’s head.

Ronan shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know it’s been hard these last few days, what with Cabeswater and everything—“

“It’s got to be harder on you,” he shook his head. Adam sighed and heaved himself up onto the desk so he was sitting before Ronan.

“Don’t determine your hardship based on its apparent relativity to the hardship of those around you,” Adam said, taking one of Ronan’s hands into his own.

“That’s a nice quote. Is it tattooed on your ribs, or what?”

“Actually, I heard it from you.”

Ronan’s small smile dropped into nothing. “I don’t remember saying that.”

“You did. It was when we had only known each other for a couple months, and we were at Monmouth. I went to get water and I heard you and Gansey talking. You told him he needs to calm down, he needs to stop overworking himself. And he said that I was working myself too, and you weren’t beating me down for it, so why him? And you said… That.”

Ronan pursed his lips. “I’m philosophical, sometimes.”

Adam snorted. “Sometimes.”

Ronan was eye-level with his torso. He rolled the chair forward and hugged around Adam’s waist, resting his face against his right hip. In turn, Adam’s hand slipped under his shirt to splay across his shoulder, over his tattoo. The other still held his hand.

“Can you stay here tonight?”

“Maybe,” Adam replied.

“When do you have to work in the morning?”

He felt Adam’s breathing in his stomach. Ronan’s hands touched at the small of his back, thumbs tracing little circles. “Not until noon.”

“Will you stay here tonight?” Ronan tried to rephrase.

“Yes,” he said. He didn’t need convincing. Ronan could hear a smile in his voice and lifted his head to look up at him. “But only if there’s a pillow fort involved,” Adam added. “It’s too late for dinner, and I’m not easy.”

Ronan laughed too, only a little. “Done. And where are we holding said fort?”

“How about… The living room? We can use the couch cushions and all the blankets in the ottoman.”

“How did you know that there are blankets in the ottoman?” Ronan made a face. He hadn’t opened it at all in the past year.

“Gansey told me he hid in there and you knew where he was because there were dozens of blankets stuffed under the couches.”

Ronan remembered that day. Gansey got some flu-like illness a couple months prior to meeting Adam, and Ronan refused to let him stay at Monmouth all alone while he was sick. He didn’t like taking the antibiotics the doctor had given to him because “it’s bigger than a grape” and “it’s uncoated.” Wuss, in Ronan’s opinion. He had taken some extreme measures to avoid Ronan at all costs when it was time to take it. He had gotten quite creative with it, and Ronan had to appreciate that.

“Get off the roof,” Ronan said, looking almost straight up. He had a glass of water in one hand and a paper cup with the pill in the other.

“No, you go on the roof all the time, why can’t I?” he challenged. He wasn’t sitting on a shed or the house, of course; no, he just had to figure out a way to clamor on top of the huge barn. They had to shout at each other to communicate.

“You know, you’re pretty nimble for someone who’s supposed to be cripplingly ill,” Ronan countered, a smile playing across his lips.

“Maybe it’s my body, naturally fighting off the infection on its own, no medicine involved.”

“I’ll blend it into a smoothie if I have to, Gansey. Just take it, would you?”

Gansey paused. “I’ll think about it and come to you with my conclusion in ten minutes. You can go back in, I’ll meet you there.”

Ronan had to make a medication smoothie.

“Let’s go make a fort,” he nodded, unraveling himself from Adam’s lap and standing with the blanket around him. He discarded it onto the chair and Adam followed him into the living room. It was still disheveled from everyone existing in it that day, but it was mostly pillows and cups and a sweatshirt that Blue had left there. Ronan threw in on the kitchen table.

He walked back into the living room, seeing Adam with his hands on his hips, looking around. “I change my mind,” he said after a moment of silence and Ronan watching him. His fingers sinking into his shirt, the curve of his spine, his shoulders pushed back, the current dishevelment of his hair.

“What?” Ronan’s eyes refocused on his face. He had turned around to look at him.

“This is a terrible spot for a blanket fort. The furniture is too far apart. Your bedroom would be a much better location.”

“Let’s go,” Ronan agreed, maybe a little too quickly. Adam made sure the door was locked on the way to follow him through the house.

Ronan’s room was as neat as it could get. He pulled a long box out from under his bed, revealing it to be full of blankets—yarn, most of them.

“Is this your knitting?” Adam teased, reaching in and pulling out a purple one.

“No, it is not,” he replied forcefully. “It’s crocheting, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t criticize my work.”

“I swear Ronan, I learn something new about you every day,” he said, nearly breathed, pressing himself chest-to-chest with him. He was sufficiently distracted from retrieving the fort material. He was sitting on the floor against his bed, pinned to it by Adam’s body. Their noses touched and their eyelashes brushed.

Adam was on one knee, the other leg bent next to him. Ronan’s hands went up to his shoulders, thumbs brushing his neck. Ronan swallowed hard, lashes fluttering as Adam’s fingers trailed under his shirt, up to his ribs. The other gripped the edge of the mattress to settle himself.

“We should… Get to making that fort,” Ronan suggested, his voice airy. He blushed as he heard the tone of it.

“What’s your rush?” Adam’s hand went around to Ronan’s back, palm pressing across his skin.

Ronan made a small noise in the back of his throat. “The sooner we make it, the sooner we can mess around in it.”

“I like your reasoning.” Adam pushed away from him, giving Ronan instructions of things to get to construct their fort.

“You need binder clips?” Ronan made a face.

“Yes, and duct tape,” he nodded, holding up a sheet as if to check its dimensions.

Ronan shook his head, going around the house to find the things he needed. Binder clips were in his fathers office, and who didn’t keep duct tape in the fridge? He figured Opal had put it there—she was dead set on spending the night at 300 Fox Way when Blue had offered to marathon Harry Potter with her.

He gathered all the supplies and returned to the bedroom to see Adam, still staring at the blankets, but now they were spread across his bed in layers.

“How big will this thing be?” Ronan asked.

“As big as we can make it,” Adam looked at him incredulously.

That was fair.

They set to work—Ronan pinning things up and Adam telling him where to pin things up—and within an hour they had made a fairly substantial canopy.

“We need more blankets,” Adam nodded, studying the formation. Already, the windows were blocked and there was a pathway only to the door. Everywhere else, furniture and walls and the ceiling had been used to make a colorful night sky above them, dipping and overlapping.

“Really? There’s a ton already,” Ronan reasoned.

“Nope, not where they matter most.” Adam marched out, and Ronan was clearly supposed to follow him into the living room to get blankets from the ottoman.

“Which ones are the softest? Those are the ones we need.”

In the Lynch household, there was not a room where one could not find abundant amounts of fluffy blankets, comfortable pillows, and warm love. It faded over time, but now, all three parts were again found through ever doorway, leaking through every window.

“What do we need these for?” Ronan asked as they carried armfuls of fuzzy fabric back to his room.

“Jesus, have you never made a fort before?” He made a face. It had a smile, so it was okay.

“Nope, not really. I mean, I always just rolled up in a blanket in front of the fireplace and shit like that. I never really made a fort.”

“Well, then this is a valuable learning moment for you,” Adam said. “The fluffy blankets all go in the center focus of the fort.” He put his down on the bed after maneuvering around multiple makeshift curtains, doing the same with Ronan’s. He began arranging them in a way that didn’t quite make sense to him, but when they sat down, it was extremely comfortable.

“I have a question, Mr. Parrish,” Ronan raised his hand cheesily, kneeling in front of him.

“Hm?”

“What’s the fucking point of a fort if you’re still wearing pants?” Adam was about to respond with an amused expression when he kept talking, “In fact, I think we should take off all of our clothes. It would be the most comfortable that way, right?”

“Of course. We were getting to that. But undressing is a two-person job, sometimes.” Adam leaned forward and they pulled each other’s shirts off, trying to be simultaneous but instead ending with Adam’s elbow in Ronan’s face and Ronan’s shirt around Adam’s neck. They readjusted and moved to pants, continuing until they were both naked.

“This is much better,” Ronan concluded, lying on his side next to Adam. Adam’s arm was around his shoulders and their foreheads were pressed close, and Ronan trailed a hand down to his hips, past that to rub the inside of his thigh. Adam made something like a strangled groan and brushed their lips together.

They had done this much. They had been naked, they had shared touches. But every time, something didn’t work out. This time was perfect, Ronan thought. This time, it would work.

Ronan kissed him harder, pressed them together firmer, licking into his mouth deeper.

Adam moved away from his lips when Ronan’s hand began to trail closer to his cock. He shifted, moved down the bed until he was between Ronan’s legs. He gripped the back of his thighs with his gorgeous hands. Head pillowed on his thigh, Adam looked up at him.

“May I?” He asked, all quiet voice and husky throat and loving words.

Ronan nodded eagerly and Adam began to lazily stroke his cock, fingers working deftly at him. He pressed his lips to the inside of his thigh, small kisses that meant it was okay, he was safe, Ronan was safe, and he was loved.

Soon, they trailed closer to his cock, to the one place he wanted them to be, but this was the part they hadn’t done. They hadn’t gotten close to this, and he didn’t want to rush Adam. He knew it was early in their relationship and Adam probably hadn’t done anything like this before and—

Fuck fuck fuck shit fuck

Adam brushed his lips lightly over his shaft, eyes almost closed and looking up at him, as if to make sure that this was okay. Ronan nodded, knowing he was looking for permission.

He licked an experimental stripe up the underside of Ronan’s cock. He shuddered, relishing in the feeling. He was leaning up on his elbows, but now he sat up properly to see Adam, who was licking up to the head up his cock as he sucked it into his mouth. He released it with a wet sound and Ronan swore he could come right then. The hot, wet mouth took him in again, this time bobbing down a bit more.

Say what you will about Adam, he was a fast learner.

“Fuck,” Ronan gasped, both hands lacing into Adam’s hair. He pulled away again. “You know, you don’t have to—“

He was cut off by his boyfriend going in again, but this time taking most of his cock down in only a couple bobs of his head. Ronan bit his lip and Adam was looking up at him with a successful glint in his eyes.

“Hah,” he said as he released him again, using the back of his hand to wipe some saliva and precome from his mouth.

“Hah,” Ronan breathed back, Adam placing an otherwise chaste kiss to his sensitive skin. His breathing wracked as Adam continued to suck him off, fingers trailing down to his balls. Ronan groaned, feeling them tugged on and played with as Adam’s tongue pressed up. His hand went to squeeze his ass and his thumb traced circles around his entrance. Ronan held back a moan as he rubbed the same finger over his perineum and he had to wonder how Adam had figured all this out so quickly and—

Before his knew it, he was on the edge.

“Adam,” he only just gasped, tugging at his hair lightly. “Stop, Adam, m’gonna—“

Adam pulled away. “I would let you come, but I’m not done with you yet.” He smiled deviously, holding his thighs with a tight grip. His hand went to rest on his hip as Adam sank lower, the other on his cock.

He took both of his balls into his mouth, rolling them and sucking hard. Ronan’s vision became fuzzy, but just as quickly as it had started, the feeling stopped. Adam’s nose nuzzled into his crotch, and he looked up again.

“How far do you want me to go?” he asked.

Ronan’s heart pounded. “How far were you thinking?”

“Not sure. But there is something I want to do, and I want to make sure you’re okay with it.”

“God, Adam, anything,” he whispered. They were both made of near-silent words and fluttering eyelashes right then.

“Don’t say that,” he warned, still quiet, a smile still spread over his lips.

“What is it, then?” Ronan urged, hands reaching down to cup his face.

Adam’s cheeks got a bit redder than they were. He said something into Ronan’s thigh, muffled by skin. Ronan smiled.

“What was that?” he asked in a teasing voice. “Adam, just ask me.”

He looked up with nervous eyes, still a faint smile on his lips. Ronan didn’t want to let it fade. “Can I, uh… Can I eat you out?”

Ronan felt both their heartbeats pounding, and just the thought sent a jolt right to his cock. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned. Adam kissed down the inside of his thigh again, biting lightly where he felt Ronan shiver as he passed it. He kept one hand on his thigh, fingernails digging in a bit, and the other gripped the base of his cock, delivering quick, sharp jerks from his awkward angle. Ronan’s head went back, almost involuntarily, and he closed his eyes, leaning on one hand and the other buried in Adam’s curls. His fingers slid over Adam’s scalp when he felt the tip of his tongue trace his entrance.

“Fuck,” he managed through gritted teeth. “Fuck, Adam.” The hand previously supporting him lifted to his mouth as he bit down on it.

“I want to hear you moan,” Adam’s voice came from between his legs, and Ronan felt a shot of pleasure drag down into his groin. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from,” he stuttered quickly, eyes darting up, deep with apology.

“Fucking hell, keep it up,” Ronan pleaded. He yanked his hand away and gripped the sheets, his back arching as he leaned down more.

He almost felt Adam grin as he bit at the inside of his thigh, eliciting a long moan from Ronan’s throat.

“That’s it baby, let me hear you,” he heard before Adam licked his hole with the flat of his tongue. His voice was deep, filled with sex and passion. Ronan never wanted to stop listening. He kept teasing, licking around the edge of his asshole, kissing his perineum, jerking him off slowly, and soon Ronan became a writhing mess under him.

“Adam, please,” he begged. Ronan didn’t beg, but now he needed to. He let out a whine that would probably embarrass him if he wasn't so preoccupied.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he mumbled, thrusting his tongue into his entrance. “You taste so good, you sound amazing.”

“Adam,” he groaned into the arm he had flung over his face. Adam jerked his cock faster, thrusting his tongue in time. Ronan reached down and gripped his shoulder with bruising force. “I’m gonna— Adam, please, I’m going to come,” he breathed heavily.

“Come for me baby,” Adam said in a raspy voice, moving to take the head of his cock into his mouth again. Feeling the tight, wet heat again, Ronan came forcefully down his throat. It dribbled out in white streams from the corners of his mouth and Ronan watched him wipe it away and lick it from his fingers with half-lidded eyes. He wanted those fingers in his own mouth, not in Adams.

“You’re amazing,” Ronan said as Adam made his way back up the bed to collapse beside him.

“You are. I feel like I should thank you.”

“Thank me? For what, enjoying myself?” Ronan kissed his boyfriend, tasting himself on red, swollen lips.

“For letting me do that. I didn’t know if we were at that point, doing stuff like that. I don’t know, I was being stupid.”

Ronan reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together and tracing lines across his palms. “You didn’t get off,” he mumbled moments later.

“That’s fine. That was all about you, not me. I’m hungry, anyway.”

“It is dinner time,” he hummed.

Adam stood, pulling him up along with him. “Let’s go make something to eat quick, okay?”

“I can’t cook.”

“Good, we can learn off each other,” Adam nodded. Ronan followed him as best he could on wobbling legs.

All in all, the pillow fort was a huge success. Ronan definitely looked forward to more of them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> wowie pynch is just so lovely amirite


End file.
